Lord Raptor
Lord Raptor, known as Zabel Zarock in Japan, is a zombie rock star from Capcom's Darkstalkers series. He appears as Enemy Unit in Project X Zone and its sequel. History Lord Raptor was an Australian rock star who released six albums. Although originally an unknown during the release of his first album, Oral Dead, Raptor became big in Australia with the release of his second album Punishment which went on to sell 200,000 copies through word of mouth alone. During his last concenrt, 100 fans were drained of their blood and when found appeared to have happy expressions on their faces. Raptor had turned into a skeleton and died as well. After his death, his sixth and final album Devil was released and contained the song "Sacrifice", which was played during Raptor's live suicide. After the young rocker's death, a strange leather covered book titled A Chapter of Tolagido was discovered in Raptor's home. The book, written in Hebrew, discussed the realm known as Makai and many of the lyrics to his songs were found. One chapter of the book, titled "A Curse to Give Sacrifices to the King of Makai", revealed where Raptor had found the lyrics to his last song, "Sacrifice". Raptor came to understand that he had been brainwashing his victims and had started a curse with his own music in order to receive sacrifices. Crosspedia Entry Project X Zone 2 Once an extremely popular Australian guitarist who was known as the "God of Metal", he sacrificed 100 of his most crazed fans to the Maki Emperor Ozomu, becoming a zombie by choice and obtaining awesome power. After Emperor Ozomu launched an attack on his enemies and was subsequently destroyed, Lord Raptor quickly set his sights on seizing the new Emperor's throne. He fights like a true rock star, throwing out shockwaves with his guitar or charging himself full of lightning and plunging into the fray. Gameplay Lord Raptor is a recurring antagonist of Project X Zone and its sequel, his purpose is allying with powerful beings as Jedah Dohma or Pyron and steals his powers, however, due his greedy attitude and his body is unable to store more power he ends up exploding. He makes his debut in Prologue 5: Dead Re-Rising, who along with a zombie horde assault the Bermuda ship and attack the heroes under Jedah's orders, but is defeated and retreats from the ship. Later, he reappears in Chapter 10 in the Majigen, who is talking with Jedah about his role in his alliance with him and retreats from the place. He then appears in Demitri's Castle with other Makai's demons and it seems Heihachi allied with him in order to obtain more power with just fight the heroes, but both are defeated and he retreats from the castle. Much later, he reappears in Chapter 16: Detestable Golden Sunny Demon, who is talking with Astaroth and recently he helps him to kill the heroes in Chapter 17: Operation Crackdown in Gain Ground. It's revealed that Lord Raptor has been allying himself with other villains for building his personal army, his purpose here is buying time in the heroes for detonate the statue bombs who will create a dimensional vortex that will cause the space where they are collapsing in just 15 minutes, after his explanation, he invokes monsters from other dimensions. However, he is defeated and he wonders why he can not save Hsien-Ko, but he seems does not care and retreats from the realm. Much later, he reappears in Chapter 21: The House of the Dead in Raging Haunted Mansion, a server from The World created by Feydooms based in Chris, Jill and Rikiya's memories. He along with zombies attacks the heroes, also that Lord Raptor is interested in Nemesis and he wants him to be part of his personal army, however, he is defeated once again and retreats from the server. After a long time, he reappears in Chapter 32: Dead Rising Again in Willamette, it's revealed that he came from Bermuda ship, were the other heroes ended, because Mii accidentally transported them, plus he had gotten Nemesis for his army, along with his hordes of B.O.W., however he is defeated and retreats quickly from the place, because his time's up for now. Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto Skill List Gallery Lord Raptor Solo Attack.PNG Lord Raptor Multi Attack.PNG Lord_Raptor_(Disguise)_(OVA).png|''Night Warriors'' OVA, Raptor in his human form Darkstalkers_3_Lord_Raptor.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' artwork Lord_Raptor_Darkstalkers_3.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' concept Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Lord_Raptor_01.png|''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' artwork Zabel Zarock Vampire Savior manga.jpg|Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock) as he appears in the Vampire Savior manga manga Zabel Zarock human.jpg|In his human form with Le Malta Zabel Vampire Savior manga.jpg|Lord Raptor saving Hsien-Ko from Rikuo Category:Capcom Category:Darkstalkers Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters